Paranoia
by Gaaraismine
Summary: Izaya appears to have a stalker problem on his hands. Who can help him? Shizaya, a little bit of OOC.


** Warning. This. Is. Yaoi! **

** So yeah. Um, I actually haven't gotten that far in the series, so sorry if I make a mistake. Just let me know. This isn't that good quality, and Izaya goes quite OOC. I just needed to get it out of my system.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or it's cast of characters.**

** Izaya's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, sitting up and hitting the snooze button. Perfect. Exactly 5am. I slid out of bed, taking a quick shower and getting dressed in my clothes, throwing on my signature parka-jacket-thing. I then ran a hand through my hair, "combing" it, and hid my knife on my person.

I walked to the fridge, pulling out a package of fatty tuna. Quickly eating it and downing a cup of black coffee, I locked up and left the house at exactly 6am. If I had known what was waiting outside the house and what it would cause, however, I would have stayed home.

As I walked out of my apartment door, I almost stepped on a letter. It was in a black envelope with my name written in gothic-style white letters. I picked it up carefully, stepping back inside. I think I spent about ten minutes making sure it was safe to open, like I always do. When I finally opened it, I was greeted to two pages, filled back to back with words that proclaimed the sender's undying love to me. I smirked. This wasn't the first time this had happened, obviously. I was a God in this town, and many people, male and female, fell for me.

I pulled down a painting hanging on the wall, and put the letter in the back with others before hanging it up again. Curious as to what my new admirer looked like, I went to my laptop and searched the footage for when this mystery person came to my door. My smirk turned into a confused frown. Five searches through the video and there was no sign of anyone going to the door. I typed in a string of code to search again. It was possible that someone fed the camera a loop. Still nothing.

I wouldn't even admit it to myself at that point, but this unnerved me. I sat back in my chair.

"Curious..." I said aloud. Just what was my stalker? A phantom? A ghost? How could one drop something off at the door without walking down the hallway to the desired destination?

"Very curious..." I laughed, slightly nervous, walking out the door.

** 3 Weeks Later**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, sitting up and hitting the snooze button. Exactly 5am. I slid out of bed, taking a quick shower, darting my eyes to and fro and searching all over the room for cameras first. Then came getting dressed in my clothes and throwing on my signature parka-jacket-thing. I did this in the closet so no one could watch me from a window. I then ran a hand through my hair, "combing" it, and hid my knife on my person, along with a whistle.

I walked to the fridge, pulling out a package of fatty tuna. Quickly eating it and downing a cup of black coffee after checking for drugs, I walked over and sat in my wheely chair. Was I about to admit that this stalker had me paranoid? Not quite yet, but it was starting to show, what with the bags under my eyes and the way the smallest sounds made me jump.

I sighed, getting up to go to the door. I opened it and looked down. Sighing in disappointment when I saw letter, and then looking worried when I saw a box of chocolates. That was new. I quickly picked up both of them, going inside and locking the door. Once again I checked the footage, and once again no one was there. I threw out the chocolates and read the letter over before stashing it.

The letters gave me little information. It was a male, my age or older. That was all I could pick up from it. It bothered me to no end. I shook my head and turned to my work, going through paperwork for a few hours. I looked at the last sheet, and realized that I needed to go to Ikebukuro to get the information I needed. I launched myself out of the chair and went outside, locking the door.

**Shizuo's POV:**

I hate the flea. I hate him so much. That's what I kept telling myself.

He hasn't shown up in two weeks and I just KNOW he's planning something. I'd already gone through a whole pack of cigarettes in the couple hours I'd been working with Tom, and I'd terrified 5 people who gave up the money easily.

"Shizuo, I'm talking to you." I blinked, looking to Tom, who looked worried. I grunted. "I said you're off for the rest of the day."

"Oh. Okay." I walked away, not bothering to say goodbye. I walked past the Russian Sushi, ignoring Simon. It was then that I caught a glimpse of that familiar fur-trimmed coat and that brown messy hair. I threw my cancer stick on the ground, crushing it with my shoe.

"IZAYA!" I yelled, and the crowd ran for cover. Then the flea did something weird. He jumped. As in I startled him. That had never happened before. He spun around, knife in his hand and... was that fear in his eyes? I didn't have time to think about it before it was gone, and he smirked as he recognized me.

"Well, if it isn't Shizu-chan!" He said cheerily.

"Flea..." I growled, ripping a sign out of the concrete and hurling it at him. He dodged it and took off running. The chase was on. I chased him for at least an hour before he was no where to be found. I roared and punched a fall in frustration, not feeling any better as the wall crumbled.

**Izaya's POV:**

I'm doomed. He saw me jump. Hopefully his small, protozan brain will help him forget that ever happened.

**1 Week Later**

I opened the door at six o'clock and picked up the letter and some dark purple roses, half-heartedly checking them over before throwing the flowers away and stashing the letter. The letters were a lot bolder than before. The guy talked about all the stuff he would do to me, how he would make me scream and mark me as his and never let another soul near me ever again. It goes on, but it's really disgusting and creepy stuff that I don't want to talk about. I didn't have the heart to go to Ikebukuro, or the energy, for that matter. I hadn't eaten properly in a while. But I didn't want to leave the apartment, I was afraid the I would get grabbed on my way back. With Namie on vacation, I was left alone. I slammed my fist down on the table. This man made me feel so useless!

**2 Days Later**

** Shizuo's POV:**

I got a call from Shinra. Naturally I ignored the underground doctor. I sighed in frustration when it rang again, and I picked up.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Shizuo! Something's wrong with Izaya!"

"Obviously you've go the wrong number if you think I #$%ing give a !*$#."

"I'm serious Shizuo, he forgot to come over to my house for dinner yesterday, and when I called just now, it said the number wasn't in service!"

"So what?"

"Two things that never ever happen! Izaya runs himself on a strict schedule, and his phone is his life! Please, I just need to know if he's been acting weird at all!"

"... Yeah, a bit." I answered, remembering my last encounter with him.

"Look, Celty's going over to his apartment to check it out, can you please meet her there?"

"Fine," I hung up, wondering what I had gotten myself into. But whatever it was that could get Izaya worked up, it was worth finding out. It's not like I was worried or anything.

**Izaya's POV:**

I sat curled up in a corner of my room, my sock-covered feet turned inward in an attempt to further make myself smaller. I'd stayed like this for 3 days after I got really creepy phone calls from the stalker. I crushed my cell phone into oblivion in an attempt to make them stop, but I kept expecting it to start ringing again somehow. I jumped a foot in the air when someone knocked on the door, and I slowly got up, walking slowly into the other room. I opened the door, but no one was there. I looked down to see another letter. My eyes widened when I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Hello love." A low voice identical to the one over the phone sounded right outside my ear, which got tickled slightly by stubble when his jaw moved against me. I struggled and managed to wiggle out of his grip, falling forwards into the kitchen area but managing to regain my balance. I heard him lock the door, and I turned to face him, noticing him pocketing the letter.

"What do you want?" I croaked. I was in no position to fight, I hadn't eaten or drank for days.

"I want you." He said, walking forward at a fast pace. He had slightly unkempt brown hair with light beard stubble and looked quite strong. I backed away quickly, my back meeting the counter the same time he closed in on me, pinning my hands down to the table on either side of me before kissing me full on the lips. I squirmed, trying to escape his grip, but he was strong and I couldn't fight back. He bit my lip, causing me to gasp, before he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I resisted the urge to throw up. He finally pulled away, keeping me pinned.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded, my voice shaking. He turned me around and tied my wrists together tightly behind my back as he answered.

"Ever since I saw you I loved you. I was only a shadow, but I wanted you to be mine. And then, one day I just... materialized. Don't you see?" He turned me around again, putting his hands on my shoulders. I realized how much taller he was. "I was helped by a higher power! We're meant to be together." He said, his voice edged with desperation. We both froze when someone knocked on the door. He wrapped his left arm around my waist, clapping his right hand over my mouth and dragging me into my bedroom. 'Please, somebody save me.' I thought as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

**Shizuo's POV: **

I watched as Celty knocked on the door a second time. She typed on the PDA.

[He's not answering.]

"We can fix that." I growled, marching to the door, ignoring Celty trying to shove the PDA in my face. I punched the door open, marching inside, expecting him to jump out and laugh at how I fell into his trap. Nothing. Celty walked past me, looking around the room, and I noticed his broken cell phone lying under his desk. I looked up as Celty touched my shoulder, pointing to a painting on the wall. She took it off to reveal a hole full of letters, all addressed to Izaya. I read through some of them, quickly realizing what his problem was after I read some black ones. He had a serious stalker problem. Some of the stuff that was written here was pretty twisted. No wonder he was so creeped out last time I saw him. I almost felt... worried for him. No, impossible. I turned to Celty.

[Where is he now? We need to find him fast. I'll check the bathroom, you check the bedroom.] I nodded, walking into the bedroom and looking around, even checking under the bed. No Izaya. I noticed a closet and opened it, getting punched right in the face. I stumbled backwards, recovering quickly. I stepped forward to punch him back, but he pulled Izaya out from behind him, holding him across the middle in front of him. Both our eyes widened.

"Shizuo!" Izaya croaked before his attacker gripped him tighter. I stopped, not wanting to hurt him. I couldn't believe he said my name right.

"You can't have him, he's mine!" The stalker said desperately, and I realized Izaya's hands were tied. I felt a foreign rage build up within me when the man reached his other hand up Izaya's shirt, despite his pleas.

"Let go of him." I growled, clenching my hands into fists.

"No! Never!" The man clawed his hand down Izaya's stomach, making the informant bite his bleeding lip in an attempt to stop a scream. "I finally have him!" I reached forward and grabbed the mans wrists, snapping them and making him scream before throwing him out the window with a crash, the same time that Celty came in, managing to catch Izaya and untie him. I looked outside the newly broken window to see the dead body. Good riddance, I say. The louse just kind of sat there when I finally turned back to him.

"Are you alright flea? He's dead." No response. I leaned forward. "Oi, I asked if you were alri-" I was silenced as he grabbed me by the collar and pressed our lips together softly. He let go soon after, ducking his head.

Silence...

"What was THAT?" I roared, trying to get rid of the stupid bubble of happiness in my chest, regretting it when he shivered. I can't believe it! My hopes are actually rising! Unbelievable... I felt like I could stop kidding myself about my feelings for the flea.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I guess I just need to get his taste out of my mouth!" Izaya said, chuckling with a great deal of force. Celty took this as her cue to leave the room. I took in a deep breath.

"...That creep KISSED you?" I finally asked, surprisingly calm. He nodded. "How bad?"

"Well I don't exactly know what standard procedure is, that was my first kiss!" He shouted indignantly. I was taken aback.

"What do you mean you've never kissed someone before? Were you saving it for somebody?"

"Yes, actually!"

"Oh really, who?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just tell me, flea!"

"I was saving it for you!" He yelled angrily, a couple tears leaking down his face. He seemed to realize what he just said and turned a bright shade of red before turning away. "Stupid protozan." He whispered.

I stepped forward, brushing his tears away with my hand. He looked at me with wide eyes, his cute blush still colouring his face.

"It's about time you said something. I can't believe it took a stalker for you to admit it." I closed the gap between our lips.


End file.
